The Do-Over Proposal
by CloOm
Summary: TRADUCTION - Steve veut prendre une journée en amoureux, Tony pense que ce n'est pas le bon moment, et Bucky a besoin de faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans ces deux idiots. Fic de Nightwalker sur archiveofourown .org


Nouvel OS, et non je ne le poste pas dans ma série puisque comme indiqué dans le résumé c'est une traduction d'une fic qui ne m'appartient pas.

"The Do-Over Proposal" postée par son auteur Nightwalker sur un autre site : . Elle a plusieurs autres fics sur Avengers et Steve et Tony, mais pas seulement, alors si vous aimez cette fic, et que ça ne vous dérange pas de lire en anglais n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur son profil ;)

Contrairement à mes fics on retrouve Bucky et aussi Sam dans celle-ci. Et Steve et Tony sont tous les deux des idiots...

* * *

« Il a dit non ? » Bucky ne put arrêter le léger ton incrédule qui transperça dans sa voix à la nouvelle, et il le regretta instantanément quand il vit la façon dont le visage de Steve se tordit. « Je suis vraiment désolé, ça… » il regarda Sam pour de l'aide par-dessus l'épaule de Steve. « Ça craint. »

« Eloquent comme toujours. » déclara sèchement Natasha.

Bucky la regarda en plissant des yeux, avant de revenir à Steve. « Est-ce qu'il t'a donné une raison ? »

Steve secoua la tête et se laissa tomber en arrière contre les coussins du canapé. « Non. Il a juste dit que ce n'était pas un bon moment. Qu'il avait beaucoup de chose à faire et qu'il n'avait… qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ça pour le moment. » La voix de Steve se faisait de plus en plus faible alors qu'il parlait, et il semblait tellement misérable que Bucky avait envie de sortir et de frapper quelqu'un ou quelque chose en rétribution.

Malheureusement, même si Bucky n'était pas un grand fan de Stark, il savait qu'offrir d'aller frapper l'amour de sa vie à Steve serait probablement une mauvaise idée. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa quand même échapper les mots. « Tu veux que j'aille entrer un peu de bon sens en lui ? »

« Bucky, non ! » dit Steve, qui sembla être encore plus bouleversé, si c'était possible. « Non, je ne veux pas que tu ailles lui dire quoique ce soit. Ce n'est la faute de personne. S'il n'est pas prêt… Je… » Le blond regarda dans le vide avant de soupirer lourdement. « Je pensais qu'on avait atteint cette étape dans notre relation. »

« Alors vous en avez déjà parlé ensemble ? » demanda Sam. Il avait sa voix de thérapeute, ce qui fit se dresser les cheveux de Bucky à l'arrière de sa nuque, et qui lui donnait envie de courir loin d'ici et simultanément déverser toute ses fautes comme un gamin à sa première confession.

« Un peu. Rien de formel, mais oui on en a parlé. Je lui ai dit que c'était important pour moi. Je pensais… » il fléchit les doigts de sa main gauche distraitement. « Je pensais que c'était important pour lui aussi. » Il leva finalement ses yeux et cela rappela à Bucky de façon poignante le gamin maigrichon avec qu'il avait vécu dans le vieux Brooklyn. Steve fixa Bucky avec quelque chose ressemblant à de la panique dans ses yeux. « Est-ce qu'on vient juste de rompre ? »

« Est-ce qu'il a dit qu'il voulait rompre ? » demanda Natasha perchée sur l'accoudoir du canapé, ses mains sur ses genoux, son expression soigneusement compatissante. « Tu as dit avant qu'il était concerné à propos du timing. »

« Ça reste plutôt rude. » intervint Bucky « Il aurait pu dire oui et prendre le temps avec de longues fiançailles, mais il pense que ce n'est pas un bon moment. Pour moi, cela ressemble à quelqu'un qui n'est pas prêt à s'engager. »

Sam le fusilla du regard par-dessus l'épaule de Steve, et Natasha se pencha vers lui. « Tu n'aides pas. » dit-elle calmement avant de tendre une main pour la poser sur l'épaule du blond. « Tony t'adores. Tu le sais. »

Steve hocha la tête. « Oui. »

« Tout le monde, sait ça. » affirma Bucky, offrant son réconfort. « L'homme semble oublier de respirer quand tu es dans la pièce. »

« Et tu l'aimes. » ajouta Natasha. « Je sais que tu es blessé et déçu, mais si tu es secoué et incertain, imagine comment Tony doit être effrayé actuellement. »

« Effrayé de quoi ? »

Stark était planté à la porte. Il avait une paire de lunettes de sécurité repoussé sur sa tête, ses cheveux tombant autour d'elles. Son tee-shirt et son jean étaient couverts de tâches d'huile de moteur. Son visage était strié de transpiration et de graisse. Et ses mains étaient partiellement recouverte de noir jusqu'au coude. Il était en train de s'essuyer les mains sur ce qui avait dû être un tee-shirt à un certain moment mais, qui au moins, n'était pas aussi coloré que le reste de lui.

« Effrayé par toi ? Peut-être. Je suis suffisamment homme pour l'admettre. Tu es une femme intimidante Romanoff. » sourit-il facilement, et les coins de ses yeux se plissèrent dans des lignes de rires.

Il ne ressemblait pas à un homme qui pensait que sa relation était terminée, pensa Bucky.

Stark avança dans la pièce, et gela quand il vit Steve. « Hey. Steve ? Chéri ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

« Quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » demanda Bucky, lui faisant écho. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? Allez, Stark, même toi, tu n'es pas aussi stupide. »

L'ingénieur se figea de nouveau, les yeux écarquillés et surpris. Il lécha ses lèvres et prit une profonde inspiration. Son regard passa de Steve à Natasha puis Sam et revint sur Steve avec de la résignation dans ses yeux et un léger regret. Bucky avait déjà vu ce regard avant, quand Stark avait foiré mais ne savez comment.

« Bucky. » dit doucement Steve.

« Tu pourrais laisser à Steve un peu d'espace pour traiter avec ça. Tu ne peux pas juste refuser une proposition en mariage et agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

« Quoi ? Refuser… Steve ne m'a jamais fait sa demande. » Stark tordit le tee-shirt qu'il avait entre les mains. « Il n'a jamais… Steve ? »

« Tony ça va. On peut en parler plus tard. J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes pour… »

« Tu m'as demandé… ? » demanda Tony en fixant Steve, ses yeux ronds de choc. « Quand as-tu… Steve de quoi tu parles ? »

« Il y a quelques minutes dans ton atelier. » affirma Steve en se levant brusquement, ce qui obligea Bucky à prendre quelques pas de recul pour éviter de se prendre un coup de tête de super soldat. « Tu as dit que c'était un mauvais moment, je peux respecter ça, je le peux, c'est juste… »

« Tu ne m'as pas demandé de t'épouser. » affirma Stark en secouant la tête, son regard ne quittant jamais le visage de Steve. « Tu parlais de prendre des vacances ensemble. »

« Non, Tony, je pense que je sais ce que j'ai dit. »

Tony se lécha les lèvres « Tu as dit, tu n'as pas dit vacances, mais… Tu as dit qu'on avait besoin de temps pour être tous les deux, et tu voulais qu'on prenne une journée ensemble… »

« J'essayais d'être romantique. »

« Je pensais que tu parler de vacances romantique. »

« Steve. » intervint Sam « as-tu dit à un moment donné les mots, mariage ou mari, ou quoique ce soit qui n'était pas une métaphore ? »

Steve rougit d'un rouge profond. « J'étais nerveux, d'accord ? J'avais ce discours tout préparé et il m'est complètement sortit de la tête et… »

« Et je parie qu'il était dans un projet jusqu'au cou. Et qu'il travaillait alors que vous discutiez, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'il y avait un chalumeau d'allumer ou de la musique forte, et il était distrait, et toi nerveux et vous avez discuté sans vraiment écouter l'autre. »

« Peut-être que j'aurais dû faire entrer un peu de bon sens en toi finalement. » annonça Bucky.

« Tu m'as demandé de t'épouser ? » demanda Tony.

Ses mains tremblaient, remarqua Bucky, et il avait des yeux qui étaient en train de devenir, suspicieusement, brillant. « Tu m'as demandé de t'épouser ? » répéta-t-il.

« Pas de façon très clair. » dit Natasha « J'ai l'impression que tu devrais recommencer. »

« Steve » dit Stark, et sa voix se brisa en prononçant le nom.

Steve était près de Tony en un instant, lui prenant le visage entre ses mains. « Tony, veux-tu… »

« Oui. » coupa Tony instantanément « Oui, maintenant arrête de parler avant qu'on foire encore tout. »


End file.
